The Legend Of Longstone: Part 1
by Longstoner
Summary: Link journeys to Longstone to seek the three swordsmen, who are they? and why does he seek them?


THE LEGEND OF LONGSTONE: PART 1  
  
NOTE: This is my first fan-fiction, it was completed solely during school hours, and I would appreciate it, if it is marked not too harshly, any reviews will be considered and positive feedback will result in Part 2 being better.  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Link: The only person able to wield the master sword, Hyrules saviour.  
  
Master Chief: Half man, half robot, accompanies Link on his journey to Longstone.  
  
Young Thug: Shafty robber, scrounging for cash in a large city.  
  
Moblins: Ganondorfs loyal warriors, they obey every command they receive.  
  
Ganondorf: The sum of all-evil, despises Link with a deep passion.  
  
Laura: A young heroine, willing to fight for Hyrule.  
  
Lord Nugles: Welcomes the men into his kingdom, helping them on the journey.  
  
Gareth: Assists Link and Master Chief in their quest for Longstone.  
  
Gary: One of the world's greatest swordsmen, surpassed only by Link.  
  
Lee: Along with Gary, a talented individual with the ways of the sword.  
  
Jamie: A talented swordsmen, who is only inferior to Link and Gary.  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Way To Longstone  
  
In a city far away from Hyrule, Link was walking through a busy and bustling street; as usual Link was wearing his green tunic with all of its accessories and his Master Sword clenched in his hand. As he walked he felt a hand rummaging inside his pocket, he seen to his dismay a young boy of about fifteen years, the boy was small, ginger, vertically challenged and pretty much an all round weirdo. It was evident that he had tried to pick pocket him, the boy noticing the rage building in Links eyes spluttered out the sentence.  
  
'PLEASE!! Don't tell the police, I'm on probation, PLEASE!! I'd be in a lot of trouble'.  
  
Link snapped back 'Then why the fuck did you do it!!'  
  
The boy slapped onto his knees and began to cry, and Link feeling a lump of guilt in the back of his throat, calmed down, Link said quietly.  
  
'Okay, can you at least tell me the whereabouts of the Legendary Land Of Longstone'?  
  
The boy pointed to the restaurant and said 'Go in there, a man will be sitting in the corner, who goes by the name of Master Chief, he will show you the way.'  
  
Link walked into the bar and to his surprise there was a man sitting in the corner, yet this was no normal man, it was a man alright but one that had cyborg implants, he sat arms folded with an assault rifle at each leg, as every ray of light reflected off his visor, it was obvious he had noticed Link.  
  
Link sat down beside him and asked.  
  
'I request information on Longstone'  
  
In a slightly robotic voice Master Chief asked 'who do you seek from Longstone?  
  
Link quickly replied 'I seek the three swordsmen of the north'  
  
Master Chief quickly rose to his feet and dragged Link out the back door, Link confused, drew his Master Sword, the cold steel pressed against the neck of Master Chief, though as Link looked down the Assault Rifle was pointed at him also, Chief asked without emotion.  
  
'How the fuck did you find out about them, and what is your business with them'?  
  
Link replied ' Hyrule is under attack, Ganandorf has created an army large enough to slaughter every man, woman and child living there, I have been sent to get the three swordsman as they are the LAST chance of maintaining Hyrules existence'  
  
Master Chief hearing this lowered his gun and Link lowered his sword, Master Chief then stated.  
  
'Okay, I will help you get to Longstone, as the road is long and treacherous and not a place to travel by oneself.'  
  
'We will head North from here, and cross the Fields Of Armagh, once across here we head through the caves of Drumbreda, then through the Forest Of Shadows, this journey will be long and tiring so I don't want you to be bitching the whole way there, agreed'  
  
Link gave a gentle nod of his head and they set off toward the Fields Of Armagh.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Three Swordsmen?  
  
As both men walked along the fields, the sun had begun to set and a dark shadow was emerging above them, rain had began pouring down and each droplet made a pinging noise off the helmet of Master Chief and the shield of Link. There had been an awkward silence for about thirty minutes and to end this Chief asked.  
  
'How is it, that you know of the three swordsmen of the north, yet you live so far away?'  
  
Link answered 'it was prophesised that three swordsmen would save Hyrule when Ganandorf next struck, though details were not clear I know my destination' Link swiftly asked 'How do YOU know these men so well?'  
  
Master Chief replied 'I know each of the men very well, I fought alongside them in the battle Enamour'  
  
Link asked 'Tell me about the men'  
  
'Okay, the names of the three men are Gary, Lee and Jamie, each have their own set of abilities, Gary is great with a razor sword in each hand, and shoots accurately with a bow when called upon, Lee is great with a bigoran sword and he also is skilled with a bow, and finally Jamie, he is great with the magic sword he carries with him.'  
  
Silence descended upon both men as Link pondered about what he had just heard, Master Chief once again broke the silence by saying.  
  
'You should be honoured to fight alongside them; Longstone once was a place of more than THREE great warriors but that ended when....  
  
Chief paused 'You here that?'  
  
'What?' Link asked  
  
The ground began to shake, and from over the top of the hill a group of around one hundred moblins attacked, swords intact, Link drew his sword and Chief raised both rifles, and they charged forth....  
  
Chapter 3: A Knife In The Dark  
  
Link swung his Master Sword violently, disembowelling two moblins, Chief raised both his rifles, one by one the moblins were pumped full of lead, though arrows pelted onto the ground nearby.  
  
'ARCHERS!!' Chief roared  
  
Link sprinted up the hillside and sliced through two moblin archers, noticing this, the other two archers fled. With a swift throw of his Master Sword, one moblin was on the ground with the sword protruding through his back, as the final moblin ran, Master Chief took aim.  
  
'Watch this' he whispered  
  
'BANG!' the bullet was launched and went through the back of its head.  
  
What once was a lush green plateau, was now a bloody landscape stained red with blood, Chief lowered his gun, slowly wiping blood from his visor, he said firmly.  
  
'Hurry, we take shelter at Lough Palatial, this place is no longer safe, Ganon's army is spreading quick, quicker than expected.'  
  
After a walk of about ten minutes, the two men reached a large wooden gate, Links tunic was no longer green, but a mild red, stained with blood. Link shouted to the guard on the wall above.  
  
'We seek shelter, we request to speak to Lord Nugles of Palatial'  
  
Soon after, the large gates opened slowly, making a loud creaking noise as they opened. A vast amount of soldiers emerged, and guided Link and Master Chief inside. Lord Nugent was waiting inside, dressed with a red cloak and the great fairy sword clenched in his hand.  
  
He said warmly 'Welcome Chief, and who is your friend?  
  
Master Chief replied 'This is Link, he has travelled from Hyrule, seeking the three swordsmen'  
  
'I think I know why you seek them, Hyrule is in trouble and you seek their help, no.  
  
'Correct, I seek them to help me fight against Ganandorf'  
  
Lord Nugles replied 'You will receive my help, rest, and then you can set off in the morning'  
  
Chapter 4: Danger In The Mist  
  
As morning arrived, Link awoke to notice that Master Chief was gone; Link went down to the town centre to look for him but to no avail, here he met Lord Nugles, who asked.  
  
'I hear you are going toward the caves of Drumbreda, you will need a boat to get there'.  
  
Link replied 'I beg of you, could we have a small boat to get across, I need to set off early, my people need me'  
  
'I will grant you this then, my boat is at the shore, set off when you want to'  
  
Link went down to the shore, as he peered out he noticed that a mist had set, though the sun still managed to reflect beautifully off it, the lake was still and tranquil, Link began to reflect on what was happening in Hyrule, until Master Chief emerged from a nearby building, he ran to catch up, saying.  
  
'You do realise that this will be very dangerous, this is uncharted territory and is infested with octorocks, further in, the current will get stronger and vision will be second to none'.  
  
'I will cross if I need to' Link stated firmly.  
  
Both men climbed into the small wooden boat, and set sail, Master Chief clenched both assault rifles as if waiting for danger, and Link kept his hand on his bow, both were aware of the dangers ahead. As the boat got to the centre of the lake, vision was almost zero, the current had got stronger as predicted, and strange noises were coming from nearby. Neither man said a word as they didn't want to alert nearby creatures, but it was already too late, the two eyes of an octorock emerged nearby and it moved in slowly, Link noticing the ripples lifted his bow, the octorock emerged from the murky water.  
  
'SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!' Link roared furiously.  
  
Link released the bow and the arrow struck, Chief shot round after round at the octorock but to no avail, a large arm was raised out of the water, and the boat was capsized, Link and Master Chief were sent through the air. And with a huge splash both men descended under water, as they paddled to the top Chief was ripped under again, Link began to shout.  
  
'Chief, Chief, Were The Fuck Are You?'  
  
There was no reply. The water was still.  
  
Until suddenly he appeared back above water clenching his rifle,  
  
'SWIM!' he shouted, and then again 'SWIM!'  
  
The men swam as fast as they could, toward the shore, until the octorock, re-emerged. It had multiple bullet holes to the head, and a black substance was oozing from each hole. Link pulled back his bow again, 'SMACK' the arrow got its eye, yet there were still more eyes left, it swung its arm at both men, Master Chief dived under, merely avoiding it, and Link with a swing of his Master Sword cut it off, the octorok let out a giant roar and descended back into the depths of the lake, Link and Master Chief staggered toward the beach ahead, and collapsed under the heat....  
  
Chapter 5: Descending Into Darkness  
  
Link rose slowly to his feet, in the sweltering heat his tunic had soon dried off. Master Chief was already sitting up, as if saying to hurry up. Link got to his feet, and said firmly.  
  
'Come On, we don't know how long we were here, we could have wasted numerous hours'  
  
Master Chief climbed to his feet, with a hint of reluctance and followed Link toward the cave. They walked non-stop toward the cave, until finally they arrived at its mouth. It was a large entrance, its purpose seemed mysterious and it emitted a strange aura, which sent a chill down the spine of Link. Despite this, both men continued into the cave.  
  
As they ventured deeper into the Caves Of Drumbreda, large spider webs began to be more common, this made Link uneasy as he knew it was too easy in comparison to the previous parts of his journey.  
  
'I've got a bad feeling about this' Link stated  
  
'I know, me too, I've heard stories about this place, of mass massacres at the hands of some kind of creature, Lord Nugles once sent thirty men into this cave, none returned, no bodies, no bones, no blood.  
  
Link began to say 'I feel we should run from here to the....'  
  
Suddenly a scurrying noise came from a nearby entry, both men, hearing this were alerted, Link raised the Master Sword and Chief raised his rifle, they began to run in random directions, the exit was in sight, they sprinted toward it, yet it didn't seem to be getting closer. And in a sudden movement a giant spider came from the entryway ahead blocking all available light.  
  
Both men paused in sheer fright, as this spider was huge, its large fangs were dripping, as if fresh from a kill and its eyes were tense and focused on its prey. Suddenly the spider sprang forth onto Master Chief, its fangs inches from his neck and getting closer. Chief roared.  
  
'GET THIS FAT BASTARD OFF ME!!!!!'  
  
Link ran at the spider and swung the sword, merely missing it, the spider fought back by shooting its web in Links direction, Link swiftly rolled to his left and cut through the front leg of the spider, though without a whimper of pain it fought back, it released Master Chief and attacked Link. Chief knowing this grabbed his rifle and shot round after round into its back, the spider began to stagger about until it eventually collapsed.  
  
Master Chief briefly thanked Link and they set out toward the exit, after reaching the sunlight both men were relieved, it was a change from the damp cold cave they had previously been in, as Link let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Link said 'This is the final stretch now, we're nearly at Longstone'  
  
Chief replied 'Prepare yourself, the Forest Of Shadows is a dangerous place, first we will seek men for help at the next town, I think the nearest town is Nialls Crescent'.  
  
Chapter 6: Help For The Final Stretch  
  
Somewhere up in the sky, a lake had been turned upside down. Rain pounded down over the Longstone plains, turning the earth to churned mud, anything more than ten metres away to a bogland, and a pleasant morning into something thoroughly unpleasant.  
  
It slapped noisily against the leaves of trees and bushes, it gurgled wherever it could. No matter what a person wore, it found a way to trickling down the back of it. That's the sort of rain it was: very annoying. This dreary scene was mostly devoid of life: all farmers and animals having left for shelter long since. Only a small man moved through the torrent, along a muddy, stone path leading to Nialls Crescent.  
  
As the rain dripped off rains forehead he had become annoyed at how long this was taking, until he drew a sigh of relief as him and Chief entered Nialls crescent. Tiny children ran circles around the men, shouting and singing as they went. Both man and elf stormed into a nearby building (the only one with lights on), as they went in, they received dirty looks and sneers from the locals, though Chief took no shit, one whispered to another, and Chief retaliated  
  
'What the hell are you whispering about, you little fucking tramp!'  
  
'Nothing, Nothing' the man said gasping for air.  
  
'I need someone's help, I need soldiers, help me please, Ganon has reached Hyrule and has murdered countless innocents, will anyone help me fight this plague?' Link barked.  
  
Silence descended upon the building, and each person said nothing.  
  
'Come On' Link roared. 'Ganondorf is like a disease he will spread, eventually he will come here, he will burn your pathetic village and slaughter your children'  
  
Suddenly a girl arose and agreed to help, she lifted her firebrand sword, she claimed to have originally come from Hyrule.  
  
'My name is Laura and I will follow you too my grave Link, for I don't fear death'  
  
Master Chief wiped the smug look off his face and asked, anyone else; still no reply was found, Chief tipped over a table and shouted furiously.  
  
'COME ON YOU CHICKEN BASTERDS!!!! , WILL YOU SIT BACK AND WATCH HYRULE CRUMBLE? WILL YOU?  
  
A man named Gareth agreed to help, brandishing a Bigoran sword, I also will fight for Hyrule, Chief looked at Link and nodded,  
  
'I said I'd get a party gathered' he said smartly.  
  
The group left Nialls crescent and descended downhill toward the Forest Of Shadows, the fellowship had already begun to forge as prophesised, an elf, a cyborg, and two humans.  
  
They grew close to the forest, each person was quiet, Link reflected yet again on what was happening back home, he felt a reassuring voice say.  
  
'Don't worry, we will save Hyrule' until this day he doesn't know why but her warm and reassuring voice, kept him going, he looked up to see Laura's face.  
  
The entrance to the Forest had arrived; each person was anxious, though didn't like to admit it. The moonlight reflected off Master Chiefs visor, water dripped from the fringe of Link to the lush forest floor, Laura flicked her hair from her eyes and pulled her sword from its sash, Gareth stood silently staring into the dark, not shivering, not saying a word.  
  
As they entered the forest an eerie mist set, small birds cooed from the treetops, tiny twigs broke in the shadows and red eyes followed in the darkness. Link raised his Master Sword, Gareth noticing this whispered.  
  
'So you are the hero of time, I'm honoured to be in your presence'.  
  
Master Chief sniggered; he had no idea of Links previous escapades.  
  
Suddenly two moblins came from the shadows, about ten metres in front, carrying some kind of cage, they set it down pulling the lever, which opened the door of the cage, out from the cage emerged some kind of creature, black as night and its eyes as red as the very blood it drank. It quickly ran into the vegetation nearby.  
  
'I don't like the look of this' Link stated.  
  
'Me two' said Laura, 'Me three' followed from Gareth.  
  
'It's a Carmen' whispered Chief, 'a very rare creature, rarely seen, Ganondorf has a history of releasing these on villages, they virtually eliminate all living matter and guess what? We are screwed!'  
  
CHAPTER 7: The Golden Gates  
  
The Carmen's breathing, could be heard in the shadows, it sprang from side to side, as if ready to pounce, Chief shot randomly into the darkness but to no avail, he was down to his final round and didn't want it wasted. Laura had become slightly frightened and had begun to slightly lean into Link as if for protection.  
  
Each person spread out, Gareth at the front and Laura at the back. Suddenly it struck, Gareth was ripped into the shadows, not even a sound, just gone.  
  
Link sprinted to the area; he rubbed the forest floor, and lifted his hand to the moonlight, noticing that his hands were covered in blood.  
  
'He's gone' said chief firmly.  
  
'I say we run said Link' 'I agree' said Laura.  
  
'OK 1....2....3 Go!!!'  
  
Each person sprinted to the exit; the moon could be seen above the exit yet it didn't get closer.  
  
'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT' Link barked.  
  
'What?' they both asked, 'look to the right, by the tree'.  
  
'The Carmen was mauling the two moblins, it raised its head seeing the group of people, it leaped forth toward Laura, but an arrow rapidly struck it in the chest, it dropped and descended back into the shadows, it was quiet, but it suddenly attacked again, leaping onto Laura successfully this time, Master Chief quickly lashed it with his gun, into the temple it was dazed and it staggered about, Link raised his sword and sliced vertically cutting it in half, its blood covered every person but this was not a problem, the pouring rain would soon wash it off.  
  
The three people left the forest, the sun had came out and the mist gone, in the sweltering heat Link went for a drink at a nearby stream, from here he seen a large golden structure over the hillside, it was Longstone.  
  
Link ran back to tell the others, as he approached, he noticed Laura lying unconscious on the ground, but Master Chief was nowhere in sight, he approached Laura slowly and he noticed she had been gun lashed by the shape of the marking on her temple. Link quickly rose to his feet; suddenly the familiar feel of the assault rifle was on the back of his head.  
  
'Thanks for your assistance Link, I couldn't have got here alone' Chief stated.  
  
'You bastard, you fucking BASTARD!!' link roared in fury.  
  
'Why Chief, why?'  
  
'I was sent by Ganondorf, he foreseen you asking for my help, he is an enterprising man, I receive 35% of Hyrule if I kill you and if I kill the three swordsmen, should be easy enough'  
  
Master Chief began to laugh and he pulled the trigger...... 


End file.
